starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Armed Forces
|race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image=MarineWraithVikingBansheeBattlecruiser SC-FM Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |type=Military arm |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=General Edmund Duke (March–October 2500) General Horace Warfield (2504–Late 2504/2505) Lieutenant General William Warchorsky (2505–?) Admiral Matt Horner |defacto=Dominion High Command :Emperor Arcturus Mengsk (March 2500–2505) :Emperor Valerian Mengsk (2505–) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion |strength= |special= |capital=Korhal |language=English |currency=Credits |holiday= |formed=Sons of Korhal and remnants of Confederate Armed Forces |established=March 2500 |fragmented=September/October 2500 (defeats by both zerg and UED) |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored=October 2500–2504 (Rebuilding) |status=Active }} The Dominion Armed ForcesBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. (DAF),Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. also known as the Dominion military, is the military arm of the Terran Dominion. It is administered by the Department of the Military. History Early Actions The basis of the Dominion military were the Sons of Korhal. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk reinforced them by forcefully conscripting the remaining warriors of the defunct Terran Confederacy, then used them to fortify the various worlds under his care.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. ]] General Edmund Duke was sent to Char to flush out the zerg there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. He also engaged the protoss.Edmund Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The armed forces fought a number of small actions prior to the Brood War such as hunting down Schezar's ScavengersStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 1: "Schezar's Scavengers" (in English). 1998. and fighting zerg and protoss forces on the planet of Bhekar Ro.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. The Brood War :Main article: Brood War The Dominion's defenses guarding the Uraj crystal on Braxis were overcome by a protoss army assisted by Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Boralis was assaulted by a United Earth Directorate strike force. Although the city was well defended, the command center was destroyed after Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces showed them an alternate route that led to the rear of Boralis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Dominion forces defending the Dylarian shipyards failed to prevent UED soldiers from commandeering the bulk of the Dominion's battlecruisers. Duke led a fleet against them, but was defeated by the their newly acquired fleet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. Duke withdrew his forces from the quadrantBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. and the remaining defenders of Dylar IV were conscripted by the UED.Adjutant: "We have impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into the fleet and stand ready to move to the next phase of our invasion." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. When Korhal came under assault,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. Dominion forces unsuccessfully attempted to defend Augustgrad from the UED.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. After the UED forces occupying Augustgrad were overwhelmed by Kerrigan's zerg, Mengsk sent Duke to establish his base of operations in Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. The next morning, the base was attacked by multitudes of zerg while most were asleep and unaware. The base was destroyed and Duke was killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Mengsk scraped together a new fleet'Arcturus Mengsk:' "I called in a few favors. Made a few concessions. You'd be surprised to see how many special interest groups in this sector want to see you dead." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998 and attacked Kerrigan's base of operations on Char Aleph alongside the remainder of the UED fleet and a protoss armada. Facing imminent defeat, Mengsk withdrew early in the battleBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. and retreated to Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Interbellum Following the Brood War, the Dominion's military was still weak. It was unable to deal militarily with problems such as the New Trinidad Pirates, eventually resorting to hiring mercenaries to destroy them.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Over the next four years, Dominion forces constantly hunted and harried Raynor's Raiders, denying them any chance to gain a respite and build their strength.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Shiloh came under noticeably increased surveillance by Dominion military forces. It was unclear whether they were trying to flush out potential seditionists like Jim Raynor or presenting a show of force to discourage any imitators.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Shiloh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. In 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Dominion Armed Forces attempted to secure a xel'naga temple on the world of Artika, but this brought it into open warfare with both the protoss and the zerg and in the end, it lost the battle to the protoss.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Several outposts were established in the Sara system.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Dominion military also came into conflict with the zerg on Mar Sara, attempting to clean up the infestation.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. The world of Dead Man's Rock lies outside Dominion space, but the Dominion did have interests there. In 2503, a small Dominion fleet dispatched by Valerian Mengsk to acquire an escaped prisoner reached the planet, only to be destroyed by a massive zerg invasion. In the wake of the attack, Valerian Mengsk dispatched a secret task force to Aiur, where he and his allies had correctly predicted the prisoner would travel to, only to get into a battle against the zerg and eventually the powerful dark archon Ulrezaj.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Dominion followed the combatants to the protoss sanctuary world of Ehlna, attacking with their new technology-advanced vehicles and initially defeating them, stealing a trove of protoss knowledge. However, protoss reinforcements arrived, and the Dominion retreated rather than lose their expensive machines.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Dominion marines stationed on Agria engaged a heavily armed group of pirates to protect its valuable hi-tech scientific equipment, carelessly slaughtering colonists who were caught in the crossfire.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Ariel Hanson. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. As of four years after the Brood War, the Dominion Armed Forces have been rebuilt.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The armed forces now have a better understanding of how to combat the zergBlizzard Entertainment. 2012-10-29. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-29. and have replaced much of its arsenal used during Brood War and before that. However, resources are stretched thin, leaving some areas poorly guarded. The Dominion's New Recruit Processing and Acclimation Center is aggressively recruiting new soldiers into the Dominion Armed Forces.Entrance Exam Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-06-15 Dominion forces returned to Braxis and rebuilt its fortifications. Serving on Braxis was seen as an ill omen among Dominion military ranks.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. For months, Dominion engineers excavated a xel'naga artifact at White Rock Base. Dominion troops forcibly shipped citizens there from Backwater Station to dig it up.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Dominion forces set up a logistics headquarters in Backwater Station, which become the hub for all operations on Mar Sara. Not long after troops were pulled out of the city, the understrength defenders were defeated by Raynor and the locals. Dominion forces subsequently struggled to maintain control in mines and settlements across Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. They attacked a rebel base south of the dig site, but were thwarted by the intervention of Raynor's marines, who proceeded to destroy White Rock Base before the artifact could be moved off-world. Return of the Swarm A Dominion military research facility came under attack by the zerg as part of a larger invasion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. The Dominion military abandoned the fringe worlds,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 including Agria.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. ]] Retired General Horace Warfield was reactivated to take command of the Dominion military. He began 'Operation Burnout' to clear the Sara systemBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. while the core worlds were fortified.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Outbreak." (in English). 2010. After enlistment rates rose within the penal system, the Dominion Marine Corps was ready to start pushing the zerg back.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. The Second Fleet regrouped at the Dylarian shipyards following Kerrigan's attack on Tyrador VIII.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Moebius Factor." (in English). 2010. When the Dominion salvage operation on Tarsonis came under attack by Raynor's Raiders, escorts were sent to protect the supply trains, Raynor's base was attacked and a series of bunkers were constructed to protect the tracks which were patrolled by large groups of marauders. However, they failed to keep Raynor's Raiders from retrieving Adjutant 23-46.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. Meanwhile, the First and Second Fleets combined to defend the core worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Great Train Robbery." (in English). 2010. The Odin was commandeered by Tychus Findlay in the testing facility on Valhalla. Communication with Korhal was blocked long enough for all Dominion bases in the area to be taken out by Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. The Dominion unveiled the Odin at the UNN Studios and were confused when it fired on the studio guards. Warfield sent strike teams Alpha, Bravo and Charlie after Raynor's Raiders, but they were unable to prevent them from broadcasting proof that Mengsk authorized the use of psi emitters on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. When top Dominion military analysts reported that the main zerg push into Dominion space had slowed, Warfield was credited with a successful zerg strategy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk led Warfield and half the Dominion Fleet to Char. They were caught off guard by a zerg spoiler attackBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. and the few battle-groups that made it to the surface scattered all over the place. However, they were able to secure a landing zone when Raynor rallied the survivors. Warfield's ship took terrible, terrible damage and crashed,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. but he too was rescued.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. The xel'naga artifact was assembledBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. and the engineer corps moved it to the base of Kerrigan's primary hive cluster. Raynor and Warfield entrenched the last of their defenses all around it. They held off the zerg long enough for the artifact to charge upBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. and make Kerrigan human again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. For the next three weeks, Mengsk's forces carried out a relentless hunt for Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prologue loading screen (in English). 2013-03-12. Nova Terra led a raid on Research Station EB-103.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Get it Together (in English). 2013-03-12. Dominion insertion teams were held off by Umojan Protectorate marines while the facility was evacuated. Nova's forces captured the security hub and put the facility on lockdown. The Archangel was deployed in the shuttle bay. It was destroyed by Kerrigan, but Nova managed to capture Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion Fleet attacked the Hyperion above Phaeton, refusing to cease fire even when Captain Matt Horner told them that Valerian was aboard, as Mengsk was willing to sacrifice anything to kill Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. A Dominion ground team set up a Drakken pulse cannon on the surface with orders to eliminate any stragglers as they warped in. They found Kerrigan in a zerg hive cluster, but she held them off until Broodmother Naktul arrived. The cannon was destroyed by Kerrigan and Naktul's brood, at which point the Dominion troops fled to their ships.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Rendezvous (in English). 2013-03-12. ]] When Broodmother Zagara attempted to bring her brood through the Bone Trench, Warfield brought in a Gorgon which strafed them repeatedly. However, Warfield's forces retreated when Kerrigan brought down the Gorgons by awakening scourge nests.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Fire in the Sky (in English). 2013-03-12. When Warfield's compound on the Dauntless Plateau came under assault, he activated his nuclear arsenal. Kerrigan survived the blast and proceeded to destroy the fortress.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. Although Kerrigan killed Warfield, he convinced her to let three shuttles packed with wounded men go.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Conscience (in English). 2013-03-12. When the Moros was boarded by Kerrigan, the soldiers aboard attempted unsuccessfully to keep her from rescuing Raynor, including attempting to destroy the coupling to jettison the prison deck. After Mengsk set the ship to self-destruct, a number of them were seen trying to shoot their way through a security gate to avoid the zerg, albeit in vain.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. At Skygeirr Station, the garrisons on the platorm were infested and the Dominion responded by venting gas onto the platform to kill the infested terrans. They then attacked the virophages. Once their gas reserves ran out, it required time to synthesize more gas and they came under renewed attack by the zerg. The entrance to the facility was breachedBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. and Dominion forces inside failed to prevent Kerrigan from destroying the laboratory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. With zerg leviathans assembling above Korhal, Dominion fleets converged on the planet and troops arrived from all over the sector, but they were held off by a blockade of leviathans under Broodmother Kilysa.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. On the surface, Mengsk sent the Sons of Korhal and the Night Wolves to eliminate Kerrigan, but they were unsuccessful. The zerg also destroyed the city gates, allowing the swarm to flood into the city. The Drakken defense network was destroyed by bile launchers and Dominion forces were driven into Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion deployed a Psi Destroyer and launched a diversionary assault. However, it was destroyed by Kerrigan and Dehaka while the zerg under Zagara pushed the Dominion into the Imperial sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Death From Above (in English). 2013-03-12. When Raynor's Raiders intervened, Mengsk sent Sky Fury Squadron, Alpha Squadron and the Odin to destroy the Hyperion, but they were unsuccessful. The Dominion's elite attempted to defend Mengsk's palace from the zerg and Raynor's Raiders, but they failed to keep Kerrigan from breaching the palace gatesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. and killing Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Reforms After the conflict, Valerian Mengsk assumed the throne as emperor of the Dominion. He made a series of reforms to the military.2016-10-21, Six Reasons Why StarCraft: Evolution Will Be a Must-Read. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-22 The Wrath of Amon When the fallen xel'naga Amon returned to the material universe, he sent his hybrid and their terran thralls, Moebius Corps to retrieve the Keystone and destroy Korhal. The Dominion Armed Forces opposed them in orbit commanded by Jim Raynor, but Moebius Corps disabled the atmospheric generators on the platform Sky Shield and sent it plummeting towards Augustgrad. However, the Daelaam under Hierarch Artanis arrived to aid the Dominion Armed Forces, and the two took back the platform before it impacted Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 During the chaos, a Moebius Corps team moved into the palace and retrieved the Keystone, taking it to Bennet Port. The Dominion Armed Forced under Raynor and Valerian Mengsk pushed into the port with the aid of the Daelaam, pushing Moebius Corps and their hybrid masters off Korhal and retrieving the Keystone for the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 However, the assault had cost the Dominion a tremendous loss of life, and Valerian, Raynor and Horner buried their dead and began rebuilding.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Warriors. (in English). 2015. Later in the war, the corrupted Golden Armada began engaging the Dominion Fleet, pushing them back at every turn.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. Salvation came when the Daelaam attacked Aiur, forcing the Golden Armada to disengage from the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 During the war, a Terran Dominion base on Char under the command of Sergeant Bama Kowalski came under attack by Amon's forces. Void thrashers were summoned to besiege her fortress, but allied commanders interviened and destroyed the thrashers before her fortress could be destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Void Thrashing (in English). 2015-11-17. Amon's forces planted void shards on Korhal outside of Korhal Palace, and attempted to activate them and destroy Korhal. Corporal Faraday of the Korhal Defense Force contacted allied commanders, who fought through Amon's forces and the Kimeran Pirates raiding the city, destroying the shards and preventing Augustgrad's destruction.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (Heart of the Swarm mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Into the Void After Amon's defeat, Jim Raynor took a Dominion fleet into the Void in an attempt to defeat Amon once and for all. The force pushed with the Daelaam and Zerg Swarm, and fought through shadows of the Void in order to reach Emil Narud, who was imprisoning benevolent being calling to them. The force slew Narud, and the being revealed itself to be a xel'naga, who wanted to continue the Infinite Cycle by transferring its essence into Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 The Dominion Armed Forces organized the defense of Kerrigan alongside Zagara and Artanis, and held off void thrashers and void entities long enough for her to ascend into a xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Essence of Eternity. (in English). November 10, 2015 The Dominion aided in the final assault on Amon, destroying his void crystals and allowing Kerrigan to finish him off.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 In the two years following their victory, the Terran Dominion entered a golden age, and the Dominion Armed Forces expressed full support of Valerian's regime.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. However, rebuilding was difficult, and the Dominion had to deal with a large number of veterans of the armed forces physically and psychologically scarred by the wars of the past decade. Enemy Within Years after the End War, a schism began in the Dominion Armed Forces. General Carolina Davis, unsatisfied with the rule of Valerian Mengsk, gathered an opposition group known as the Defenders of Man with the purpose of weakening Valerian's rule. They gathered forces from the Dominion Armed Forces, including their Ghost Program, and made use of Agent Nova Terra to plant psi emitters on Antiga Prime, luring feral zerg to the planet. Nova and Stone discovered the plan, but far too late, and were mindwiped. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Soon a stream of feral zerg began attacking Dominion worlds, with the Dominion being too slow to respond. In each scenario, the Defenders of Man would come in and evacuate the planet, defeating the zerg and weakening the people's trust in the Dominion Armed Forces. To top it off, the Dominion's top ghost agents began to vanish, with investigations showing they were located in Defenders of Man facilities. Much of this leaked to the media.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 Later, with her memory wiped, Nova Terra and her team of Dominion ghosts broke out of a Defenders of Man base on Sharpsburg,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, The Escape (in English). 2016-03-29. and rendezvoused with Admiral Matt Horner on Borea. Soon after the Dominion Forces were besieged by a large wave of feral zerg, but held out until a Defender of Man force engaged the zerg. The Dominion slipped away in the chaos.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Sudden Strike (in English). 2016-03-29. Later, Nova and her Covert Ops Crew moved on Tarsonis, and infiltrated a Defenders of Man base. They discovered the Defenders' plan to use psi emitters on Tyrador IX to weaken the people's faith in the Emperor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. Soon the Defenders of Man released psi emitters on Tyrador IX, overwhelming the Dominion forces there and causing high casualties among the civilian population. Nova and her covert ops crew arrived, but too late to stop the emitter. Soon the Defenders of Man fleet arrived to evacuate the civilians, and Nova's forces began to ward away the zerg on the surface. However, soon the Tal'darim Death Fleet under First Ascendant Ji'nara arrived, stating they were sent to destroy the Defenders of Man. However, the Defenders were evacuating a large number of civilians who would be killed in the attack, so Nova and her forces destroyed the Tal'darim mothership of Ji'nara, stopping their assault.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. Later, aboard the Griffin, Nova met with Highlord Alarak of the Tal'darim. He made an offer to show her where terrazine was, which would undo her mindwipes, in exchange for the location of the Defenders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Highlord's Bargain (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova agreed, and Alarak lead her and her forces to Jarban Minor. The Dominion forces fought through infested terrans, and allied with Umojan Protectorate miners, allowing them to harvest terrazine from the Jarban gliders before Ji'nara could destroy them all.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova used the terrazine in microdoses to recover her memories, and was lead to Antiga Prime. There, her forces fought through the zerg remnants in New Andasar while she discovered the truth behind her involvement with the Defenders, and their leader, General Carolina Davis. Her forces evacuated the surface, and reported to Valerian, who came up with a ploy to avoid bloodshed, announcing to Davis that he would step down as Emperor of the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liars (in English). 2016-08-02. However, Valerian had a plan, and sought to use his "resignation" speech on Vardona as a distraction as Nova infiltrated Davis's compound through the sewers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Between Past and Future (in English). 2016-11-22. Along the way she discovered the ghosts loyal to the Defenders were mind wiped, and she found her old squadmates Pierce and Delta locked in holding pens with their memories of her wiped. After disabling the security locked, Nova entered Davis's core chambers, and encountered Stone. She was forced to fight her old squadmate, but refused to kill him, instead incapacitating him and sending for an evacuation team. Nova then entered Davis's chambers and captured her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. Davis was dragged out before Valerian, where he announced the truth behind the Defenders of Man organizing the attacks on the Terran Dominion, and stated that Davis would undergo a trial at a later date. However, the Tal'darim Death Fleet, seeking revenge on the Defenders of Man, then struck Vardona, killing Dominion soldiers, Defenders of Man and civilians alike. Alarak contacted Nova, saying their bargain was fulfilled, but Nova refused to allow him to kill civilians.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Emperor's Justice (in English). 2016-11-22. The Dominion ground forces, Nova's Covert Ops Crew, and the Defenders of Man unaware of Davis's agenda mounted a defense against the Tal'darim, and pushed back their attack forces that advanced down the streets of the city. Admiral Matt Horner called in the Dominion Fleet, and Gorgon-class battlecruisers strafed the attack lanes of the Tal'darim as they advanced. Though Ji'nara attempted to use their motherships to break the terran lines, it was to no avail, and the Tal'darim were forced to retreat after suffering heavy casulties. However, in the chaos, General Davis escaped aboard the Medusa.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. Nova tracked Davis to the Cerros Shipyards, and was given strict orders to take in Davis alive so she could stand trial.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Broken Alliances (in English). 2016-11-22. Davis and her last loyal Defenders activated the Xanthos, an experimental Dominion war machine, and sought to use it to destroy the Grogons in the shipyard while they were in drydock. Without his fleet, Valerian could not properly govern the Dominion. Nova's forces were able to disable the weapons on the Xanthos, while Admiral Matt Horner moved forces around the Gorgons and used the Hyperion to attempted to push through the Defenders' lines. Nova and Horner fought their way to the Xanthos, which attempted to use one final transformation mode to defend itself. However, in spite of that and the remainder of the Defenders of Man rallying to defend the machine, it was destroyed. Davis was still alive inside however, and Nova infiltrated the machine, and against her orders killed General Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. With the Defenders of Man defeated and Davis dead, popular opinion turned back to Valerian, who released the evidence of the Defenders of Man's conspiracy against him. Meanwhile, Nova and her crew were now fugitives from the Dominion, but sought to protect them in their own way. As such, Nova and her Covert Ops Crew abandoned the Dominion Armed Forces, and sped off into the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Resolutions (in English). 2016-11-22. The One-Day War In 2512, the Dominion Armed Forces were deployed to Gystt under Colonel Abram Cruikshank and Admiral Matt Horner to accompany Emperor Valerian Mengsk to peace talks with Overqueen Zagara of the Zerg Swarm and Hierarch Artanis of the Daelaam. The Dominion sent a small survey team to investigate if Zagara's claims of peace were true. Soon however they encountered zerg attacks, and came face to face with a strange new zerg breed named the chitha. As they investigated, they discovered a similar zerg located in a large floral structure, and destroyed them. This angered Zagara, as the creatures there were a mix of zerg and xel'naga named the adostra. The Dominion Armed Forces under Cruikshank were deployed to defend one of the last two nests of adostra, but failed when the zerg overran them and the Daelaam forces there. The Dominion Fleet in orbit deployed a psi emitter to pull the zerg away from the last hive, but were forces to launch a nuclear missile at it when they were unable to deactivate it. Cruikshank took his forces in a defensive line to ward away the straggling zerg attackers from the final nest, and were successful in holding the line with the aid of Daelaam forces. The survey team arrived at the nest and defended it from the remaining zerg, and uncovered that it was the zerg evolution master Abathur behind the chitha and the attacks. The survey team was sent into Zagara's Leviathan, with a fake C-10 rifle actually being a transmitter that could pierce the communications blackout of the chitha. They discovered Abathur's true plan to destroy the adostra and start a war between the three factions, and thanks to the team's ghost Tanya Caulfield were able to incapacitate Abathur and kill chitha aboard the leviathan. With the One-Day War resolved, the Dominion, Daelaam and Zerg Swarm could truly begin peace talks.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Branches Command *Dominion Military Command **Dominion Fleet Command **Dominion High Command **Dominion Marine Corps Combat Development Command *Dominion Security Control Air/Space Units *Dominion Fleet **Dominion Navy Medical Corps Ground Units *Dominion Defense Force *Dominion Marine Corps *Reaper Corps Elite Units *Elite Guard *Imperial Guard Special Forces *Annihilators *Cerberus Program *Dominion Special Forces **Covert Ops Crew *Ghost Program **Psi-Ops Division **Project Gestalt **Project Shadow Blade *Prometheus Company *Zerg Compliance Ground-Force Unit Intelligence/Espionage *Dominion Intelligence Section *Dominion Internal Security Division Squadrons *Alpha Squadron *Nova Squadron *Omega Squadron *Tau Squadron Other *Dominion Engineering Corps (formerly; was a division of the Kel-Morian Combine) *Dominion Science Corps/Jenson's Raiders *Executioner's Guild *Korhal Defense Force *Raynor's Raiders (post-Second Great War) *ReservesZahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. *Special Research Operations *SEC References Dominion Armed Forces